Mejores amigos
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu apenas empezaba a aceptar que ambos eran mejores amigos, como para que ahora tuviera que soportar a idiotas rompiendole el corazón a su mejor amiga. Pues se metieron con la chica equivocada.


_Vale esta historia también la pensé como tu regalo de cumpleaños, no solo actualizar xD No soy buena dibujando pero al menos puedo intentar algo escribiendo._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 _Feliz cumpleaños Eva._

 **Mejores amigos**

Lucy era su mejor amiga.

Eso era simple y fácil de asimilar.

Mejores amigos.

Vale que en un inicio su amistad no fuera algo similar, solían discutir por todo y él terminaba arrastrándola en misiones peligrosas. Siempre llegaba a pegarle cuando invadía su departamento, o solo por hacer algo divertido, terminaba siendo regañado por ella. Lo cual era bastante injusto, pero siempre que le reclamaba, ella terminaba dándole otro golpe que dolía como una hostia.

Ser mejores amigos no llego de la noche a la mañana. Fue un proceso, un largo proceso con varias experiencias en conjunto, aventuras y conocer más la historia del otro, para que pudiera funcionar.

Fue varios meses después de conocerla, sentado en un parque con la chica y Happy, que comprendió que ella sin duda era alguien importante para él. Cuando después de ese día, las misiones eran un poco más difíciles, pues siempre intentaba ayudar a la chica. No es que no fuera fuerte o no confiara en ella, simplemente es que Lucy tenía mala suerte.

Siempre querían secuestrarla.

Y por algún extraño motivo terminaba con poca ropa.

Nadie explicaba eso, bueno Gray comento una vez que era por ser tan amigo de él. Nunca nadie le rebatió esa posibilidad.

Regresando al punto principal, ambos eran buenos amigos, los mejores. Lucy confiaba ciegamente en él y por su parte, no dejaría que nadie lastimara a la chica.

Su amistad fue más fuerte luego que pasara aquel año de entrenamiento, cuando volvió y Lucy prácticamente lo recibió de brazos abiertos. Dejándolo quedar en su departamento y jugando con él además de Happy por supuesto. La chica había cambiado mucho de las primeras semanas donde la conoció, era mucho más amable y siempre tenía una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

Lucy era bonita, siempre lo pensó, aunque no era algo muy importante.

Luego de decidir unir a Fairy tail, pelear con su hermano psicópata y un dragón que planea destruir el mundo…y muchos otros villanos, cuando la situación se calmó un poco, para al menos pensar que nadie iría a matarlos de un momento a otro.

Paso.

Fue un día normal cuando Lucy rechazo amablemente la invitación a una misión, Happy y él le suplicaron por que los acompañara ya que no era lo mismo sin ella. Pero esta les rechazo de forma tajante antes de irse del gremio.

—Tiene una cita—había comentado Mirajane de forma soñadora.

A su lado Lisanna había dicho emocionada, sobre las posibilidades de quien podría ser, antes que ambas se metieran a hablar en una nube rosa.

Eso le puso de mal humor.

No es que Lucy no hubiera tenido citas antes, si bien cuando se unió al gremio no había salido antes con chicos, luego del tiempo se había ido a tener alguna que otra cita. En alguna que otra ocasión cuando estaba fuera, se había topado a ella hablando con chicos de forma cariñosa y en dos ocasiones, la vio dándose un beso con algún hombre.

Si bien eso le incomodaba un poco, nunca tuvo la necesidad de decir algo. Las parejas de Lucy no pasaban de una o dos citas momentáneas y un…"No es lo que estaba buscando" de parte de la rubia.

.

Por eso cuando tres semanas después, vio a la chica presentarle a Robert, el estúpido rubio de ojos verdes, solo sonrió falsamente. Lucy le presento como su mejor amigo y compañero de batallas, el tipo lo vio asombrado y se comportó de forma muy amable.

Era peor.

Hubiera preferido que fuera un miserable bastardo, para tener una buena razón para alejarlo de su amiga. Pero al ver los ojos brillantes de esta, se limitó a sonreír vagamente, mientras Gray y Erza manipulaban la conversación.

.

Pasaron otras dos semanas, donde la chica a veces llegaba con él de la mano al gremio. El tipo no era mago, era un simple chico que trabajaba en un diario famoso, con el cual compartían muchísimas cosas en común.

Él quiso alejarse, quiso darle su espacio y correr por algún motivo.

Pero Lucy siempre lo atrapaba de una mano y le decía que fuera de misión.

No podía negarse a ella.

.

Pronto Lucy y Robert cumplirían tres meses juntos, los peores tres meses de su jodido año. Por fin su plan de alejarse de Lucy funcionaba, pero no era por su voluntad, últimamente Lucy no hablaba mucho con nadie y siempre parecía estar distraída. Le pregunto a Erza sobre el repentino cambio de opinión, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros. Levy su mejor amiga, solía decir que algo malo debió pasar.

Esa noche fue a la casa de la chica (algo que había dejado de hacer cuando se enteró que tenía novio), para buscar una explicación.

Fue cuando lo vio.

Bueno vio y escucho.

Al chico amable que todos habían amado, decirle a Lucy que era una inútil y esta comportarse como un manso corderito. El chico siguió hablando sobre como ella no sacaba su potencial ni como escritora y como maga, antes de decirle algunas otras palabras, que dejaron a la rubia hecha un mar de lágrimas en la entrada de su departamento.

No se movió.

No fue a consolarla.

En su lugar se fue por otra esquina, caminando rápidamente con una vena resaltando en su frente. Rápidamente encontró a su presa unas siete cuadras después, agarrándolo por el cuello sin piedad y estamparlo contra un callejón.

Vio los ojos asustados de Robert, pero no tuvo tiempo de procesar el miedo.

.

Después que el llanto lograra disminuir unos minutos después, intento levantarse para ir a su departamento, ocupaba su cobija y una buena siesta reparadora. Probablemente no dormiría nada en la noche, pero al menos no tendría una pulmonía. Sus pies fallaron para levantarse, probablemente porque su mente estaba distante, aun así una mano rápidamente le tomo por la muñeca.

Alzo la vista confundida, para ver una leve sonrisa de un chico que conocía bien.

—Natsu—susurro por bajo.

Este suavizo la mirada, antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—musito por bajo sin verlo a los ojos.

Ella había estado ignorándolo las últimas semanas, no porque lo quisiera lejos, Natsu era su mejor amigo. Simplemente no quería que viera los problemas con su novio, su amigo era muy celoso con sus amigos, era normal que reaccionara de forma violenta si la viera lastimada.

Aunque después de esa noche, estaba dudando si fue buena idea.

—Hace mucho no nos vemos, pensé hacer una noche de juegos y comida en tu casa—expreso este con una sonrisa divertida.

Lo vio de reojo, confundida de no ver resentimiento por no hablarle últimamente.

—No es buen día—murmuro.

Pero el chico la ignoro tomándola como si fuera un saco de papas y caminando a su departamento. Al final si bien había tenido una horrible pelea con su novio y una ruptura penosa. Natsu le alegro la noche con juegos infantiles, viejas historias de sus aventuras y un gran apetito.

Incluso en un momento llego a llorar de la risa, cuando este le comento como había perdido por primera vez contra Laxus.

De un pronto a otro las lágrimas de risa comenzaron a dejar de ser de risa, y comenzó a llorar como una cría.

—Nadie me quiere, soy fea e inútil—dijo sin contener el llanto.

Al principio Natsu se mostró confundido del cambio de ambiente, antes de rápidamente dejarla que se pusiera a su lado y darle un suave abrazo confortándola. Intentando hacerle ver que no era una inútil y que no era fea, solo que tenía mal carácter. Intento golpearlo algo mejor por su intento de ánimo, pero al final termino dormida sobre el chico.

.

Fue una semana después cuando volvió a ver a Robert, que este con solo verla se puso pálido y salió corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Ignoro la sonrisa maligna de Natsu, quien le había hecho compañía esa semana con temor a que volviera a llorar nuevamente, aunque le dijo que solo fue esa noche. También ignoro el brazo vendado del chico y una herida de quemadura en la clavícula.

—¿Natsu?—pregunto nerviosa viéndolo de reojo.

Este solo sonrió infantilmente.

—No tengo la menor idea—dijo antes de caminar por otro lado.

Negó con la cabeza, dejando que el chico la arrastrara por la muñeca en medio del festival de Magnolia.

.

Dos semanas después otro chico le propuso salir, no tenía ánimos de salir con nadie más en un tiempo. Robert había sido uno de los chicos que más le habían durado y estaba algo asustada que no salieran bien las cosas. Pero al final había aceptado ante la cara de enojo de Natsu, este no le crítico, solo le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Sonrió amablemente antes de asegurarle que no confiaría mucho como anteriormente.

No es que amara o sintiera algo fuerte por los chicos con quien salía, solo que era bonito que alguien estuviera a tu lado al pendiente. Sus amigos siempre estaban a su lado, pero incluso varios en el gremio ya tenían relaciones formales, esperaba ella encontrar al indicado.

Para su sorpresa la cita con Thomas, no paso de una buena velada…que termino con un pequeño accidente con el chico lleno de comida y este riendo nerviosamente, con un té llamare.

Que obviamente nunca paso.

.

Meses después comenzó a pensar que había algo sospechoso, había tenido alrededor de unas siete citas y todas terminaban de mala forma. Estaba comenzando a dudar de que tenía mala suerte o había algo que estuviera alterando el resultado de sus veladas. El único que había sobrevivido a una segunda oportunidad, se llamaba Kohaku. La velada había terminado con un gran destrozo del restaurante donde estaban, por lo que al pensar que no volvería a verlo, el chico risueño le dijo que lo intentaran de nuevo la próxima semana.

Así que algo feliz había ingresado al gremio ese día.

Tal vez Kohaku fuera alguien indicado.

Si había soportado esa mala cita, podría soportar lo que fuera.

—Te ves muy feliz Lucy—hablo Gray al verla.

Ella asintió sentándose a su lado.

—Pensé que ayer habías tenido una cita—hablo Erza a su lado confundida.

Ambos amigos habían estado comentando sobre la posibilidad que tuviera mala suerte con chicos, dado que siempre que tenía una cita al día siguiente llegaba de un muy mal humor. Estaban abriendo un tablón de apuestas a ver cuándo duraba ella, antes de rendirse.

Saludo a Natsu quien estaba llegando con mirada confundida, probablemente pensando lo mismo que sus amigos.

—Pues me fue bastante bien, Kohaku acepto volver a vernos a pesar que todo fue un fiasco—expreso algo relajada.

La vieron incrédulos, incluso juro ver una chispa en los ojos de Natsu antes que se perdiera la mirada en la distancia. Erza comento que probablemente no tuviera otra oportunidad y estaba exigiendo ayudarla a alistarse para su próxima cita.

Mientras Gray solamente negaba divertido.

.

Dos días antes de la cita, Kohaku le aviso que no podría verla de nuevo, dejándola en un parque deprimida y con un helado de vainilla. ¿Acaso ella era fea?. No creía que fuera por eso, varios chicos le habían dicho que era hermosa, no creía que tanta gente mintiera. Sus amigos la consideraban una chica bonita, amable y buena gente. Que es lo que los chicos de hoy en día buscaban en una mujer.

No comprendía.

Detuvo sus pasos al pasar por un callejón al escuchar algo.

—Más te vale no acercarte a ella de nuevo—dijo una voz familiar.

¿Natsu?

Curiosa se asomó un poco a un callejón, agradeciendo los malos olores que habían causado, que cierto peli rosa no hubiera notado su presencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Kohaku siento sujetado por el cuello por Natsu, quien tenía unos ojos oscuros y una mirada algo malévola, que le recordaba mucho a su forma como demonio. Ladeo la cabeza queriendo escuchar más lo que pasaba.

—Ya le cancele la cita y no pienso verla—escupió este con dificultad por la falta de aire.

Natsu golpeo con un puño en llamas al lado de su cabeza.

—Más te vale, si te veo cerca de ella pienso dejarte invalido para que recuerdes no hacer alguna estupidez—dijo con advertencia, antes de dejarlo caer al suelo.

Este intento recuperar el aire, pero se notaba muy asustado y con dolor en su cuerpo. Al parecer hace rato había estado dándole una paliza, al menos sus moretones y ropas quemadas, indicaban eso.

—Oye que te pasa…no es como si le hubiera hecho algo—indico estúpidamente, ganando una patada en el rostro de parte de un aburrido Natsu.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido?—pregunto este enojado—te investigue idiota, al igual que a tus amigos, también recuerdo una charla donde hablabas de salir con Lucy para tener a una rubia buena en la cama—expreso con ojos aún más enojados.

Ella en su escondite abrió la boca incrédula y bastante herida, viendo de forma enojada a Kohaku sin tener una pizca de remordimiento por lo que pasaba. Había pensado en salir en su defensa, pero también confiaba mucho más en Natsu, sabiendo que si hacia algo así, era por algo.

Claro que era por algo.

¿Investigando?

Giro a ver a Natsu ahora confundida.

—Mira Lucy es mi mejor amiga, no tengo tiempo para dejar que inútiles como tú intenten lastimarla, ya sufrió bastante y si vuelvo a verla llorar por un imbécil como tú, tendré que comenzar a casar a tu especie—

El chico escupió algo de sangre.

—Tu solo estas molesto por que no te las has tirado, porque solo eres su mejor amigo—se burló el chico en el suelo.

Quiso salir y decirle una gran cantidad de verdades, pero se congelo al ver como el cuerpo de Natsu se había tensado, antes de darle un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente. Su rostro parecía algo furioso por sus últimas palabras y volteo dispuesto a irse.

Aunque quedo paralizado al verla a ella de brazos cruzados, además de algo pálido.

Ella tomo uno de sus zapatos, y se los tiro con fuerza al chico en el suelo.

—Miserable bastardo pervertido—se quejó recuperando los zapatos (que tampoco tenía tanto dinero).

Luego vio a Natsu fijamente y este esquivo la mirada.

.

Nuevamente en el parque, sin helado y con una explicación más detallada a base de amenazas, el rompecabezas estaba completo en su mente. Al parecer Natsu estaba en modo protector desde lo ocurrido con Robert varios meses antes, cada que notaba que algo estaba mal, salía a para hacer que los bastardos sufrieran antes de hacerle algo. Al parecer incluso alejando varios pretendientes que parecían interesados en ella. No sabía quién le había costado más saber eso o decirlo, Natsu estaba rojo como un tomate, claramente avergonzado.

Ella no sabía qué hacer.

—Entonces…hiciste eso porque eres mi mejor amigo—musito algo incrédula, al ver los celos del chico.

Este solo se encogió en su lugar avergonzado.

—No quería verte llorar nuevamente—mascullo hundiéndose en su bufanda.

Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—No tienes que hacerlo Natsu, sé que la mayoría de chicos no son buenos, pero yo sabré apañármelas—dijo con un puño en alto.

El joven solo giro a verle incrédulo.

—Cuando comenzaste a salir con Robert, parecías sin vida, toda sumisa y no decías nada…no puedo confiar en esas palabras de tu boca—le señalo enojado.

Otro suspiro de su parte.

Acomodo sus piernas en la banca para poder abrazarlas un poco viendo a la nada.

—Bueno, ese punto es válido—

—Ya vez—

—Pero Salí con Robert simplemente para convencerme que podría salir con alguien, quería olvidar a un chico y él era la persona que me apareció en ese momento…por eso no me dolió tanto perderlo a él, solamente, no quería estar sola—

—¿Olvidar a un chico?—

—Si hace tiempo me gustaba mucho un chico, pero no pasó nada y…pensé que olvidarlo sería lo mejor—

Un extraño silencio se posó entre ambos, Lucy maldiciendo en su mente a no ser demasiado obvia para que Natsu descubriera, que en cuestión, él era ese chico. Este siempre comentando que ambos eran mejores amigos, tratándola como alguien especial y sonriendo a su lado. No quería acabar con eso, aunque era obvio que este no correspondía sus sentimientos, no quería alejarlo.

Por eso había pensado en el método, vamos a conocer a nuevas personas.

Solo que no había salido muy bien.

—Pues ese chico es un tonto—exclamo por fin su amigo.

Rio divertida, sin pensar que él se dijera tonto a sí mismo. Giro a verle de reojo, notando la seriedad de su mirada, por lo cual solo suspiro por tercera vez esa noche.

—Es un buen chico Natsu, solo no se dio como yo hubiera querido—le calmo viendo al suelo.

Este chasqueo la lengua.

—Si fuera yo…no te hubiera dejado ir—murmuro Natsu tan bajo, que casi juro no escucharlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron y giro a verlo sorprendida, notando a este encogido en su bufanda y con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué?—la pregunta se escapó de sus labios antes que pudiera evitarlo.

Incomodándolo más en el proceso.

—No pienso volver a repetirlo—índico levantándose rápidamente algo alarmado.

Lo miro unos segundos, notándolo incómodo y viendo a todos lados en busca de escape, pero sin dejarle en ningún momento. Su mirada se suavizo notablemente, antes de ponerse de pie a su lado sin quitar su sonrisa. Natsu en cambio se alejó un poco viéndole alarmado.

—Bueno no pienso tener citas con esos chicos en un buen tiempo, que tal si aprovechamos mis noches libres para hacer algo divertido—le propuso con una sonrisa algo mayor.

Este la vio confundido, volteando el rostro sonrojado.

—Si insistes—respondió vagamente.

Antes de comenzar a caminar este le tendió la mano, la vio asombrada, antes de tomarla con fuerza para caminar a su departamento.

El momento era de lo más especial.

Pero como siempre Natsu tenía que decir algo.

—Igual ningún chico saldría contigo si supiera que una vez te desnudaste junto a mí para ayudarme a "volver a la vida"—

Al final de la noche terminaron jugando, con Natsu con una marca en su rostro de su mano. Ambos con sonrisas divertidas y pensando que probablemente.

Pudieran hacer eso más seguido.

Aunque Natsu quería besarla, bueno ya pronto lo haría.

Era Natsu después de todo.

 **Fin**

 _Eva espero te guste este regalo, además de Eva, espero que todo quien leyó esta historia la disfrute :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
